totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kieł
Kieł (ang. Fang) jest radioaktywną zmutowaną amfibią rekina żyjącą w Obozie Wawanakwa. Początkowo był normalnym rekinem, dopóki nie został narażony na promieniowanie, które zanieczyszczało wyspę. W rezultacie ma teraz większe oczy i zęby, kończyny górne i dolne, a nawet zdolność chodzenia i oddychania na lądzie. Jest jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych zmutowanych stworzeń na wyspie, szczególnie dla Scotta. Osobowość Podobnie jak inne rekiny, tak samo i Kieł jest mięsożerny. Wyróżnia go jednak, jego wygląd spośród pozostałych rekinów, oraz znacznie większe zęby. Spowodowane to było toksycznymi odpadami, które znajdowały się na Obozie Wawanakwa. Kieł przez cały czwarty sezon prześladuje Scotta, który w Prawda albo laser rekina wyrwał mu jeden ząb, aby wydostać się z jego paszczy. Kieł za wszelką cenę chciał odzyskać swój ząb przez co Scott był jego głównym celem. Kieł nawet nie atakował innych zawodników, a nawet im pomagał. Przykładem może być Lightning z Grand Chef Auto, gdy ten powiedział mu, że zawiezie go do Scotta. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W czołówce, Kieł wychodzi z pokoju zwierzeń, przed którym stoi Scott. Ten zaś widząc Kła, zaczął uciekać. thumb|left|210px|Kieł próbuje zjeść [[Toksyczne Szczury.]] Kieł po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Prawda albo laser rekina. Podczas wyzwania, gdy zawodnik nie przyzna się do upokarzającej rzeczy, Chris spuszcza pod wodę trybunę, gdzie czeka rekin Kieł. Kieł zjadł Scotta, lecz ten sprytnie się wydostaje. Wtedy przypadkowo wyrywa mu ząb i po tym, wydarzeniu Kieł zaczął prześladować Scotta. W Schwytani straceńcy, Kieł pojawia się na chwilę, gdy Scott próbuje schować w trumnie klucz swojej drużyny, aby znów przegrali wyzwanie. Po tym, Kieł wyskakuje z trumny i zaczyna gonić Scotta. W Ahoj, załogo!, słychać jak Scott mówił przez sen, by Kieł go nie jadł. Jakiś czas później odgryza przednią część łódki Dakoty i Bridgette. Podczas wyzwania Kieł atakuje Bricka, który znajdował się pod wodą. Kieł trzymał za przewód, którym leciał tlen, jednak Lightning pompował tak gwałtownie, że w końcu pękł przewód, a Brick się uwolnił. Następnie Kieł gonił Zmutowane Larwy do momentu, aż Vito nie uderzył go pięścią w nos. Później było go widać obok Dakoty, która uderzała go wiaderkiem, mówiąc, aby trzymał się od niej z daleka. Na końcu odcinka Kieł krąży koło Dakoty, która jest na boi i woła o pomoc. W Uciekający model, Kieł próbuje złapać Scotta w pułapkę, używając pizzy jako przynęty. Scott jednak nie daje za wygraną i mówi, że skusiłby się, gdyby pizza była bez pepperoni. Gdy Kieł zdejmuje pepperoni, wtedy Scott odcina line przez co, to Kieł wpadł we własną pułapkę. W Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, zawodnicy znaleźli się na środku jeziora Wawanakwa. Gdy zawodnicy płynęli do brzegu, Kieł zaatakował Scotta i Zmutowane Larwy. Gdy wszedł na ich tratwę, zmutowana Dakota używa swojej siły i uderza Kła w nos, który następnie uderzył w zmutowaną ośmiornice, ratując tym samym Jo i Lightninga. thumb|210px|right|Kieł wypluwa Scotta po tym, jak psyknął mu farbą w spreju po języku. W Grand Chef Auto, Szef Hatchet wykorzystuje Kła, aby strzegł Jo i Lightninga, których uwięził. Gdy Jo i Lightning wydostali się z pułapki, wtedy Jo wpycha Lightninga do paszczy Kła i przejmuje prowadzenie. Jednak Lightning zawarł umowę z Kłem, że zaprowadzi go do Scotta jeśli ten przestanie go gryźć. Przy rzekomym ostatnim punkcie tagowania, widać, że Kieł dopadł Scotta, jednak ten się wydostał gdyż w paszczy Kła rozpylił farbę, co spowodowało, że Kieł go wypluł. Na początku W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, Kieł ściga Scotta i w końcu go łapie. Scott poddaje się i prosi Kła aby szybko go zjadł i wtedy Kieł został rozproszony przez hałas cepelina Chrisa przylatującego na wyspę, co pozwala Scottowi uciec po kopnięciu Kła w pachwinę. Później, gdy zaczyna się wyzwanie, Kieł próbuje zaatakować Scotta od tyłu ale jego stopa zaplątała się o sznur balona Jo i leci razem z nią w powietrze. Po spaleniu skrzydeł Scotta przez zmutowane kozice, pod dowództwem Zoey, Scott ląduje na Kle, a wraz z Jo, wpadają do jeziora, gdzie Kieł dalej ściga Scotta. thumb|210px|left|Kieł wreszcie odzyskuje swój ząb w [[Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny.]] Scott próbuje złapać Kła na początku Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny, używając do tego kilku sideł. Podczas drugiego wyzwania, Kieł pojawia się na mecie, wtedy gdy Scott miał zamiar dotknąć słupka i wygrać wyzwanie. Scott próbuje uciec, ale skręca kostkę. Odkrywa również, że Kieł ściga go przez cały czas, aby odzyskać ząb, który Scott mu ukradł w Prawda albo laser rekina. Mimo to Scott nie chce oddać mu zęba, twierdząc, że Kieł wciąż ma setki zębów. Kieł próbuje zaatakować Scotta, ale wpada w jedną z pułapek Zoey. Po tym, jak Scott został wyeliminowany, okazuje się, że Chris zorganizował pojawienie się Kła właśnie wtedy, gdy zamierza wystrzelić Scotta z Miotacza Wstydu. Kieł wtedy zabiera ząb i razem z Scottem zostaje wystrzelony z wyspy. Przed walką między Cameronem a Lightningiem w Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa, Kieł siedzi na trybunach wraz z wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami. Okazało się że Kieł trochę się zabawił ze Scottem po tym, jak zostali wystrzeleni z wyspy przez co Scott jest poważnie ranny i musi siedzieć w Trauma tronie. Podczas walki, Lightning odbija elektryczną wiązkę wystrzeloną z rękawic zbroi Camerona tuż przy paszczy Kła, ironicznie niszcząc wszystkie jego zęby, ku zdruzgotaniu Kła. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd thumb|210px|right|Kieł powraca w [[Bohaterowie kontra Dranie.]] Kieł (teraz z odrośniętymi zębami) pojawia się w Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, jako część wyzwania, w którym wraz z dwoma innymi rekinami pilnuje na dnie jeziora klucza do Hotelu Spa McLeana przed zawodnikami. Zawodnicy z czwartego sezonu (szczególnie Scott) wyraźnie obawiają się jego obecności, a zawodnicy z wcześniejszych sezonów (zwłaszcza Gwen) nie wiedzą kim on jest. Kiedy robot wpada do jeziora, Kieł, wraz z kilkoma innymi rekinami, atakują robota, co doprowadza do jego awarii i powoduje eksplozję, uwalniającą Alejandro. thumb|210px|left|Kieł zostaje wyprowadzony jako przeciwnik Scotta. Kieł pojawia się ponownie w Frajerskie Uderzenia, jako przeciwnik Scotta podczas wyzwania bokserskiego. Scott natychmiast zamiera ze strachu na widok Kła, a zmutowany rekin brutalnie go bije, przez co Scott przegrywa wyzwanie. Courtney mówi Kłu, że powinien się wstydzić za siebie, za to jak potraktował Scotta ale Kieł wyraźnie zignorował jej słowa. W Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, aby jego, Duncana, Scotta i Zoey tratwa płynęła szybciej, Cameron używa Scotta do zwabienia Kła, aby użyć go jako silnika do ich tratwy i dogonić innych. W końcu, Kieł ugryzł Scotta, co powoduje, że wylatuje w powietrze i ląduje na tratwie. Scott z goryczą popycha Camerona do wody, przyciągając do siebie Kła. Jednak po jego zwęszeniu, Kieł postanawia nie jeść Camerona i odpływa. Scott uważa, że Kieł prawdopodobnie "chciał zjeść obiad, a nie przekąskę" w odniesieniu do mniejszego ciała Camerona w porównaniu do niego. thumb|210px|right|Kieł pokonuje Scotta. W Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, Kieł pojawia się podczas części wyzwania Scotta, w której diament którego Scott potrzebuje do wygrania wyzwania, znajduje się w paszczy Kła. Kieł zaczyna ścigać Scotta, ale Scott'owi udaje się ukryć na żaglu więc Kieł cierpliwie czeka, aż Scott zejdzie na dół. Scott później zarzuca lasso na nos Kła, ale zmutowany rekin pociąga lasso przez co Scott spadł z żagla. Kieł w końcu atakuje Scotta po tym, jak Mal podstępem zmusił go do wejścia w pułapkę i Scott nie był w stanie odebrać Kłu diamentu. W Zrujnowany finał, Kieł pojawia się podczas demonstracji finałowego wyzwania przez Chrisa, jako przeszkoda w fosie bagiennej, zjadając zmutowaną muchę. Kieł próbował zjeść Zoey, ale został uderzony przez Mike'a i ironicznie traci swój ząb. Kieł zaczyna ścigać Alejandro po tym, jak Mike dał mu zmutowany ząb rekina. Po zniszczeniu wyspy, Kieł dalej ściga Alejandro i Heather, gdy byli w wodzie. W materiale dodatkowym, podczas gdy Mike, Zoey, Gwen i Cameron wiosłują przez wodę na dachu domku, Kieł nadal goni Heather i Alejandro w wodzie. Ciekawostki *Kieł jest jedynym zmutowanym zwierzakiem, który skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. *Kieł jest pierwszym zmutowanym stworzeniem, drugim, jeśli liczy się Dakota, który został wystrzelony z Miotacza Wstydu. **Zbiegiem okoliczności jest to że oboje zostali wystrzeleni z Miotacza Wstydu z kimś innym. *Kieł jest jednym z trzech zmutowanych stworzeń, które mają imię. Pozostałe to Larry i Cody 1 i 2. *W produkcji, Kieł miał początkowo strzelać wiązkami laserowymi, stąd powód dla którego tak zatytułowano odcinek Prawda albo laser rekina. Galeria |-| Ogólne = Kieł ID.png|Oryginalny wygląd Kła. Total_Drama_Revenge_of_the_Island_Contestants_Screen.png|Kieł pojawia się na promocyjnym zdjęciu Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, obok zawodników i Szefa Hatcheta. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = Truth or Laser Shark (2).png|Kieł straszy Zmutowane Larwy pod wodą. S04E02_Zjadanie_Scotta.png|Kieł próbuje zjeść Scotta. -_Kieł.png|Kieł odkrywa że stracił jeden ząb. S04E04_Kieł_w_trumnie.png|Kieł wychodzi z trumny, by zaatakować Scotta... S04E04_Kieł_upada.png|...ale wpada do otwartego grobu. Kieł atakuje.png|Kieł atakuje Bridgette i Dakotę. S04E05 - Vito vs Kieł.png|Vito uderza Kła w nos. S04E05_Kieł.png|Kieł po uderzeniu przez Vito. Zostaw mnie kieł.png|Dakota próbuje odpędzić Kła. Halo jest tam kto.png|Kieł krąży wokół Dakoty na koniec Ahoj, załogo! S04E06_Kieł_z_siekierą.png|Kieł próbuje zwabić Scotta w pułapkę w Uciekający model. S04E06_Usuwanie_pepperoni.png|Kieł usuwa pepperoni z pizzy po tym, jak Scott powiedział że za nią nie przepada. S04E06_Złapany_we_własną_pułapkę.png|Kieł warczy, gdy jego plan się nie udał. S04E08_Kieł_za_Scottem.png|Scott zostaje zaatakowany przez Kła... Cios Dakoty w kła.png|...którego pokonuje Dakota. S04E08_Zderzenie_mutantów.png|Kieł wpada na gigantyczną ośmiornice. Kieł_i_Lightning.png|Kieł gryzący Lightninga. S04E09_Kieł_i_Lightning_w_gokarcie.png|Kieł pomagający Lightningowi. S04E10_Kieł_w_końcu_złapał_Scotta.png|Kieł w końcu łapie Scotta, kiedy się potyka. S04E10_Kieł_i_Scott.png|Kieł ściga Scotta podczas wyzwania w W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie. Kieł_i_Scott_w_Miotaczu_Wstydu.png|Kieł w Miotaczu Wstydu razem ze Scottem. S04E13_Kieł_na_trybunach.png|Kieł razem z wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami siedzi na trybunach podczas finału. S04E13_Kieł_oberwał.png|Kieł oberwał jednym pociskiem Camerona odbitym przez Lightninga... S04E13_Kieł_bez_zębów.png|...przez co traci wszystkie zęby. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05E01_Gwen,_Kieł,_Mike_i_rekiny.png|Mike uderza głową w Kła w Bohaterowie kontra Dranie. S05E01 Atak rekinów.png|Kieł i inne rekiny atakują Alejandro w Porażko Mierniku. S05E07_Scott_pokonany.png|Kieł pokonuje Scotta w Frajerskie Uderzenia. S05E07_Cameron_i_Kieł.png|Kieł nie jest zainteresowany zjedzeniem Camerona. S05E12_Kieł.png|Kieł zostaje powiadomiony o obecności Scotta dzięki Chris'owi. S05E12_Diamentowe_zęby.png|Kieł ujawnia, że skarb ma w zębach. S05E12_Relaksujący_się_Kieł.png|Kieł relaksuje się, czekając, aż Scott zejdzie na dół. S05E12_Złapany_Kieł.png|Nos Kła zostaje złapany na lasso przez Scotta. S05E12_Scott_jako_przynęta_na_Kła.png|Kieł ma zamiar uderzyć Scotta po tym, jak został uwięziony przez Mala. S05E13_Al,_Heather_i_Kieł.png|Kieł chwile po tym, gdy zaczyna ścigać Alejandro i Heather. Zobacz także Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mutanty Kategoria:Postacie